teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
"This life is not an easy one; I've made enemies, powerful enemies, put those I love in danger... but, when your past is a mystery, how do you ever stop looking for the truth?"—Peter Parker/Spider-Man Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is known as the hero (vigilante,"your friendly neighbourhood", to some) who after getting bitten by a genetically enhanced, radioactive spider, gained enhanced reflexes. Spider-Man then made web-shooters and became New York's new vigilante hero who is in search of his parents disappearance and his uncle's death. He appears in crossover fan-fics, and is the main character in Ultimate Spider-Man: Crossover Character traits Spider-Man is seen to those that know him as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. To those in authority, he is seen as an outlaw and vigilante, someone just as dangerous as those he has brought in. Nonetheless, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of horrible situations, such as battling the Lizard or being held at gunpoint by a police officer, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke. Spider-Man is also a loner. His individualistic style is due to having been a social outcast in his youth. However, this has gradually lessen with time upon meeting Gwen and upon Flash beginning to become sympathetic to him. Spider-Man is also shy and awkward. He has a hard time talking to girls, especially when he first had a real conversation with his crush, Gwen Stacy. He also gets a little bit nervous when he's under pressure, for example when he was talking to Captain George Stacy about who does a better job at protecting New York; Spider-Man or the NYPD. Powers and abilities Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, recuperative powers, balance, coordination, and sense of equilibrium. Spider-Man's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and other objects. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "spider-sense," which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Peter's muscles are stronger and more efficient as a result of the spider's bite. He is shown to be able to easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, destroy his alarm clock by merely hitting it, shattering the backboard of a basketball hoop at school, and doing the same to his front door glass panel when he slammed the door shut, swing at high velocities on a rope or web, and was able to hold a van with one hand while hanging from a web. His strength also allows him to jump higher and farther than a normal human, easily capable of jumping from one building over a street to the next. Spider-Man's strength is great enough to lift 10 tons. *'Superhuman Durability': As a result of his mutation, Peter's muscles and flesh are tougher than a normal human. He was capable of surviving fall from hundreds of feet in the air, hit by a tazer, and smashed into brick walls with only minimal injuries and discomfort. *'Superhuman Speed': He can run much faster than a regular human and can easily catch up to speeding vehicles. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Peter's reflexes operate so fast that with the assistance of his Spider-Sense, he is able to easily evade gunfire even from close range he's reflexes are roughly 35 times faster than that of a regular human. *'Superhuman Stamina': He has a greater stamina than a normal human meaning he can perform physical activities for an extended period. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': Peter is able to perfectly balance on any object no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. *'Superhuman Agility': Due to his incredible strength and flexibility Peter is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, flips and the like. *'Superhuman Senses': His senses are heightened, specifically his sight as he no longer needs his glasses after the spider bite. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Peter's metabolism is greater thus allowing him to heal much faster than a normal human. He may also be more immune to toxins and alcohol and drugs or could lose their effects quicker. It is unknown if his healing is fast enough to effect his aging. However he is able to heal from slashes on his chest and gunshot wound to the leg without medical attention. *'Spider Sense': A tingling sensation in Peter's skull warns him of danger, where it is coming from and how to avoid it noted by a subtle "thunk" that sounds like a combination of someone hitting a base drum once immediately followed by a high pitched bell ringing sound. It seems likely that the stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is and that Peter can ignore it through intense concentration, and if he is exhausted or distracted it can lose some effectiveness. This power is passive and not fully controlled by Peter. *'Wall-Crawling': Although not explained at all it's most likely like his Mainstream and Ultimate counterparts where Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger.. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Spider-Man has a strong force of will, completely free of evil and temptation. He has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. *'Genius Intellect': Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science, mathematics, mechanics, biology, and physics. Peter is very intelligent, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is intelligent enough to perfect his father's webbing formula and to construct working mechanical web-shooters. He also apparently solves a formula that is key to creating the formula that mutates Curt Connors into the Lizard. He was able to create a device to lock and open his room door through a command switch. Also, upon starting his crime-fighting career, he created a device out of a cell phone to listen to police scans about crimes happening. *'Science Major': He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. He possesses enough confidence in this field to invent his trademark webshooters. *'Skilled Photographer': Peter is a very skilled photographer. *'Skilled Acrobat': Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Peter is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Peter easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Skilled Combatant': Thanks to Peter's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, speed, equilibrium, Spider-sense, and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers) and even the more physically powerful Lizard. *'Web-Slinging': Peter uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. It is unknown how fast but he seems to be able to cover much of the city in a considerable amount of time. *'Skateboarding': Even before the genetically altered spider bite, Peter is a very skilled skateboarder and skated everywhere he went. Equipment *Web-Shooters: Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents. Also, Spider-Man moves through locations by shooting a web-line and attaching it to an object (most often a building). He then swings, shoots another web-line, attaches it, and repeats the process. It appears to be able to hold more thanone web cartridge in case more is needed. *Web Fluid: A shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. After getting his powers, he mysteriously bought the Oscorp Biocable and incorporated the cartridges into his webshooters. *Spider-Man suit: Using his knitting skills Peter crafts a costume that would make him mobile but however does not offer much in terms of protection as it can tear easily by impact with objects and more. *Skateboard: Peter owns a skateboard that he used to get to any location before his spider bite. His board also expresses his love for science since he has written scientific equations and formulas all over its deck. History Relationships Friends and Family *Richard Parker - Father (deceased) *Mary Parker - Mother (deceased) *Ben Parker - Uncle (deceased) *May Parker - Aunt *Gwen Stacy - Former Girlfriend (deceased) *Captain America/Steve Rogers - Friend and Avengers Teammate *Iron Man/Tony Stark - Friend and Avengers Teammate *Thor - Friend and Avengers Teammate *Hulk/Bruce Banner - Friend and Avengers Teammate *Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff - Avengers Teammate *Hawkeye/Clint Barton - Avengers Teammate *Falcon/Sam Wilson - Avengers Teammate *Human Torch/Johnny Storm - Best Friend and Ally *Morrigan Aensland - Friend and Ally *Strider Hiryu - Friend and Rival *Mega Man - Friend and Ally *Roll - Friend *Ryu - Friend and Ally *Chun-Li - Friend and Ally *Felicia - Friend and Ally *Black Cat/Felicia Hardy - Former Girlfriend and Ally *Wolverine/Logan - Friend and Ally *Iceman/Bobby Drake - Friend and Ally *Robin/Tim Drake - Ally *Cyborg/Victor Stone - Ally *Starfire - Ally *Raven - Ally *Beast Boy/Garfield Logan - Ally *Batman/Bruce Wayne - Ally *Superman/Clark Kent - Ally *Flash Thompson - High School Bully turned Friend Enemies *Lizard/Curt Connors - Ally turned Enemy *Shocker/Herman Schultz - Enemy *Big Man/Frederick Foswell - Enemy *Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich - Enemy *Electro/Max Dillon - Fan turned Enemy *Green Goblin/Harry Osborn - Friend turned Enemy *Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius - Enemy *Venom/Eddie Brock Jr. - Friend turned Enemy *Carnage/Cletus Kasady - Enemy *The Kingpin/Wilson Fisk - Enemy *Doctor Doom - Enemy *Magneto - Enemy *Slade - Enemy *Joker - Enemy Trivia *This version of Spider-Man is 17 years old. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Ultimate Spider-Man: Crossover Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Characters